Fallen Ravens
by Deathblade Prime
Summary: XENOSAGA Crossover The Ravens are exiled from the Sol System into the deepest reaches of space. Primary Crossover with Armored Core and there will be three side stories...maybe. XenoSaga Soiler alert. DISCONTINUEDUP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Deathblade: It's time to launch Fallen Ravens. The summary is simple: The Ravens from the Armored Core Series are exiled from the Sol System with their last Star Ship with Gate Jump capability, The Osiris. Four pilots and their Acs are sent in different systems for two years. I only own the following: Stark, Kayla, and Obsidion and their Acs: Black Plague, Sephilon, and Armageddon. Xander and Dark Omega belong to Sean Black Prime. Well enough babbling, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fallen Ravens  
  
Chapter 1: Mars Withdrawal  
  
Operation: Saving Grace  
  
Time: 2200 Hours  
  
Weather: Rain Storm  
  
Visibility: Greatly Reduced  
  
Enemy: Sol Government  
  
Location: Olympus Spaceport  
  
Estimate Chances of Success: 0.5%  
  
Five Acs were escorting a convoy of twenty APCs on route for the Spaceport, Apocalypse Squad's, which is made out of five ultra elite Ravens: Stark, Kayla, Obsidion, Xander and Jessica (aka Tomboy), duty was to defend the convoy at all cost, then defend the Osiris until lift off and finally evac via the singular AC pods with jump drive attached to them. At first, the Ravens were being chipped away the Freighteners and now the entire Sol Military overran them. When the Ravens offered an unconditional surrender, the government exiled them for the Sol System never to return under penalty of death.  
  
"Dark Omega, reporting in. E.T.A. until Spaceport two minutes." Said Xander in a Canadian accent.  
  
"Roger that." Replied Stark in a cold American accent.  
  
"* Sigh * I still can't believe that we're being kicked out of our homes just for being Ravens." Said Jessica in her native Martian tongue.  
  
"I know what you mean, Jess. I am definitely going to miss this place." Replied Kayla with a slight German accent.  
  
"Cut the chatter, ladies. We got a job to do." Barged Stark.  
  
The convoy was going rather smoothly. Upon reaching the port, all the apcs boarded the Osiris without a hitch; soon they shall be out of the system and in the deepness of space. All the Acs had taken their positions on all sides of the base.  
  
"All's quiet on the northern front." Reported Xander.  
  
"South side, clear." Reported Kayla.  
  
"No enemy units detected in the east." Reported Jessica.  
  
"Attention, Hostile forces approaching from the west. Annihilating!" Reported Obsidion in a heavy Russian accent as he fired his low-yield nuclear grenades at the Freighteners taking out a few of them.  
  
"All units report to the west side. DO NOT LET THE ENEMY REACH THE OSIRIS!" Ordered Stark as he moved Black Plague to support Armageddon. Upon reaching the west side, he started to fire his two machine guns and two Vulcan cannons like crazy. Then the three other Acs joined the two heavies and began firing at the enemy. The Freighteners were dropping quickly.  
  
'Osiris to group. We are now lifting off, evacuate immediately.' Ordered Layne on the comm.  
  
"All right, you heard the lady. Get in those pods and go!" Said Stark.  
  
"Damn, they're too many! We can't hold them!" Yelled Jessica.  
  
Suddenly, a swarm of missiles were heading towards Tomboy. Xander tried to warn her, but it was too late the missiles hit her core, destroying her AC and killing her. When Stark saw what happened to his fiancé, he was crushed. Then he turned to the enemy that shot missiles, targeted him and unleashed his fury on him, his most devastating move: The Death Blossom (Simply fire all your weapons at will at one or more targets). After destroying the AC that killed the only person that managed to break the barriers around his heart, he noticed that his teammates were all in their pods and took off. Stark headed to his and when inside he launched. The entire squad was broken because of Tomboy's death. Stark was the most devastated, because they were only three days away from their wedding.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
They've met in the Arena after their match, she was the only one that even managed to damage his AC, but they haven't fully introduce themselves until they were in the hangar of HQ. Jessica was repairing her totaled AC from her last match but was short on funds, which was when Stark said to put her bill on his tab. Ever since that day, she was in love with him, the Perfect Soldier, and she made it her goal to make him warm up to her, because Stark had the persona of a piece of granite, he hardly ever spoke and in missions just hope you weren't hired by his enemy to defend the objective he was after (just like Heero Yuy for Gundam Wing).  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
"Jess." He said with a tear in his eye. In orbit, the Osiris Gate Jumped in one direction and every AC pilots Gate jumped in his or her own direction. During Hyperspace, the pilots engaged the cryosleep so they won't die out in their cores.  
  
One year and five months later, three Acs exited hyperspace next to a nearby planet each of their own and entered the atmospheres. While Black Plague was still in hyperspace and its pilot was still in suspended animation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deathblade: Well that's it for chapter 1. Each of the AC pilots will be in a crossover of their own. Kayla will be in Zoids, Xander in Breath of Fire 2, Obsidion in Final Fantasy 6 or 10 depending on the reviews, and last but not least Stark in Xenosaga. Plus each of them shall have a love interest. If you people want to imitate their voices, well here you got.  
  
Kayla Sohryu: combo Asuka from Evangelion and Rei Hino from Sailor Moon  
  
Obsidion Glovald: The Apocolypse Tank Voice scheme from Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge  
  
Xander Dax: Auron from FFX  
  
Stark Xalon: Heero Yuy with a little hint of Trowa Barton both from Gundam Wing  
  
Deathblade: Well time to go. Because there's sparks to fly, metal to burn, the next Monster Garage Challenge is just around the bend! No, I don't own the trademark line I just used. Oh and keep in mind that this fic shall be put in Anime Crossover on the same day that Chapter 2 comes out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Deathblade: Heh, heh, heh. Here's recap of what happened last time: The Ravens left the System, the Apocalypse Squad lost a member of their team and three of the four remaining members landed on a planet each. Now for the continuity of the story and keep in mind that I only own Stark and Black Plague in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Recovery and a bunkmate  
  
In the blackness of space, Black Plague was floating helplessly inside its pod with its pilot, Stark Xalon, still in suspended animation. A small near by fleet noticed the pod and dispatched a recovery unit to get the pod. The crew, that was sent, was a little nervous to see something around trice the size of their mechas. "Man, I wonder what's inside that thing." Said one of the crewmen.  
  
"Yeah, whatever it is, it gotta be big and powerful." Replied another.  
  
"Meh, it's probably a new agws design or something." Added a third.  
  
When they got close enough, the pod literally blew open to reveal the black AC fully decked out and ready for combat. The three crewmen were surprised to see such technology floating space and nobody in sight to recover it. Inside the AC, one of the panels turned itself on and did a system check on itself and the pilot, then on the screen showed the command line "Commencing Reanimation Sequence". Slowly the stasis field that kept the pilot alive turned itself off. Outside, the recovery crew took the AC inside a small battleship, which was escorted by a small contingency of cruisers, along with something else...something golden with a red insignia on it.  
  
Inside one of the battleship's hangars, an engineering crew was inspecting the AC and seeing if they could open it. One the engineers managed to do it revealing the unconscious pilot inside. "Get a medical team down here! I found someone!" He said.  
  
"Copy that!" Replied another. A few minutes later, the medical team managed to get the pilot out of the mech and moved him to the nearest medical bay, which was for Realians. Half an hour after bringing both objects in the Battleship, the fleet entered hyperspace.  
  
In the medical bay, the ship's doctor was analyzing the new comer with the greatest of care while the engineers looked through Black Plague's data base to find it's origin, but they came up with nothing without the proper password and retinal scan. While the engineers were experiencing nothing but failures, the doctor was astounded at his patient's DNA chain, because it contained two hundred thousand nemo groups like if this being was engineered on a genetic level. The Doctor removed Stark's helmet to do standard medical checks, such as ear, eye and throat.  
  
"My god, whoever made him, he made sure to make the perfect weapon. To have that many links in a single chain proves that he is not normal." Said the Doctor.  
  
While all that was happening, in a lab, on board the ship, a start up experiment was commencing at full speed until an accident happened and the second in command of the project pulled his superior out and complained about her lack of responsibility. A few moments later, the crew received a noticed that the fleet was leaving hyperspace and the project chief got a call from the bridge to deliver a report on the project. The chief left leave the report behind and second in command took it and ran after her. Meanwhile, in the main hanger bay the chief saw the golden object and the AC. Upon seeing the AC, she thought seeing something that would happened in the near future, but she quickly dismissed it and continued on her way, until her co-worker, Allen Ridgeley, ran up to her with the report she forget.  
  
"You know, chief. You'd soon forget your own head if it weren't screwed on." He told her.  
  
"Hey, that was low, you know. I'm not that forgetful." She retorted.  
  
"Yeah, well that's why everyone like you, chief." He said.  
  
"Allen, I know you're anxious about your up coming leave, but we can't rush things. But KOS MOS isn't ready to be field tested yet." She replied quite thoughtfully. "I also said I'd stop by the Realian infirmary to help out. Oh and thanks for bringing me those report." She added while heading down to the infirmary.  
  
Inside the infirmary, the chief entered the room with her usual cheerful attitude. "Hey, you rang?" She asked to get the doctor's attention.  
  
"Ah, chief Uzuki. It would seem that we are in constant need of your help." He replied as he welcomed her.  
  
"So seems to be the problem this time?" She asked as she noticed the light brown hair pilot on the med bed. "Who's he?"  
  
"That's my problem. You see I've done every known test on him and I can't find anything wrong with him, but I did find something interesting." He replied  
  
"What?" She asked. The doctor simply showed her his patient's DNA scan.  
  
"His DNA is quite extraordinary it's like he was engineered." Replied the Doctor. Just the pilot woke up quite hazardly with some moaning.  
  
"Did someone get the license plate of that truck?" Asked the pilot. Uzuki went to his side and helped him up onto his feet.  
  
"Actually, you didn't get hit by anything. You were brought in here unconscious after the engineering crew found you inside a robot." Explained the doctor.  
  
"So what's your name?" Asked Uzuki.  
  
"It's Stark." Replied Stark.  
  
"I'm Shion, pleased to meet you." She said.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure. By the way, I PREFER the term "genetically resequenced"." Said Stark as he dislodged himself from Shion's soft grip as his memory came back to him. "Damn, those feightheads!" He added with a lot of anger while tightly clenching his fist.  
  
"You know, the captain would like to meet you since you're on his ship." She told him. "Besides, I got to report to the bridge myself, we could keep each other company."  
  
"Whatever, I've got to contact the Osiris anyway." He replied as he left the infirmary with Shion.  
  
Along the port side hallway, Shion was trying to strike a conversation with Stark, but because of the lost of his fiancé back on Mars he went back to his old persona, that of a piece of granite. "Come on, why won't you talk? I'd like to know more about you." She said. "You know, if you don't talk to me now, I'll simply keep on bugging you until you do." She added with a small smirk.  
  
'Great, now she'll keep at it until I cave in.' He thought. "Fine, I'm a Raven." He finally replied.  
  
"A Raven?! I thought that they were wiped out." She said quite astonished.  
  
"Most of us were, but some managed to leave both Earth and Mars on board the Osiris." He replied.  
  
'Earth? Mars? What is he talking about?' She thought. Then it hit her. 'He's from Lost Jerusalem!? But how? Why?' "Why did you leave?" She asked.  
  
"We were forced to leave by the government and their Special AC Forces. At first they were picking us off one by one, then they launched a full-scale assault against both our bases. My squad and I were at Mars when they attacked and we managed to push them back, but we had many wounded. So we did the only thing we could." He explained.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"We surrendered. Then they exiled us outside the Sol System never to return under penalty of death." He replied. After that conversation, they kept silent until they reached the bridge. Once they reach the elevator, Shion activated it and then they both went on it. During the ride, Stark kept replaying the moment that Jessica died at the hand of those Freighteners, but something else kept bugging him.  
  
'Shion, why do I feel so relax around her? And why is it that I want to make her mine? Damn it, I can't keep thinking these thoughts! I am the Ideal Soldier, I can't make room in my life for a woman! But that is what I thought about when I met Jessica in the Hangar before paying her bill. Perhaps, I need to move on. Jessica would want that.' He thought. "Shion?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"If you want to know more about me, I'll gladly tell you if you want." He said.  
  
"Sure, go on. What kind of Raven are you?" She replied.  
  
"An X." He said. "Genetically enhanced to be the perfect soldier, but to do that they had to suppress all of my emotions. That was three hundred, forty-four years ago."  
  
"But that would make you over..." She gasped.  
  
"And I would appreciate if you would keep this conversation under your hat." He requested.  
  
"My lips are sealed. But should you be dead by now?" She asked.  
  
"That's another perk of being a Raven X. Time becomes your ally because when the body reaches maturity, it ceases to age. We are some what immortal, but we can still die if we want to." He explained. "I was fifteen when I was augmented and at age twenty I killed the best AC pilot, Nine Ball, and he was the first X."  
  
"Wow, talk about a hard life." She replied. 'He had such rough life, but something inside me is pulling towards him and I feel so safe around him like he's going to protect me from anything. Why do I feel like wanting him to take me? Oh well, I'll figure it out someday.' She thought as the long lift ride finally came to a halt on the bridge. The first officer greeted them by saying that Shion was early and told her to give the A7 report to the captain. Shion nodded and went to the man to present her project report, while the first officer went to have a word with the Raven.  
  
"I received a report about you and your mech. Our engineers are trying to find a way into the database, but with no success. Care to explain why?" Asked the first officer.  
  
"Simple, it's the omega level encryption protocol. It can only be access by the pilot and the creator of the database, who is also the second in command of the best squad of pilots in the galaxy." Replied Stark. "Your engineers better not be reverse engineering my AC or else the ship's morgue will have some new additions, mister?"  
  
"Cherenkof, Lieutenant-Commander of the 117th marine division. Now who created this database?" Asked Cherenkof.  
  
"Pilot of the AC Dark Omega, Xander Dax. Are there any other ships in the area?" Replied Stark.  
  
"Besides this fleet? No, why do you ask?" Asked Cherenkof.  
  
"Because after waking from stasis, I'm supposed to contact the battleship Osiris. They're probably on the other side of the galaxy by now." Replied Stark with heavy sigh. "I'll need a place to crash until we get to wherever we're going." Shion came to them, after giving her report and after hearing the last part, with an idea.  
  
"Well you can stay with me, I was about to turn in anyway." She said with a small smile. 'Please say yes!' She thought.  
  
"Why not. I'll probably sleep on the couch anyway." He replied. Shion's grew slightly bigger.  
  
"Great, I'll show you my quarters." She said. With that said both she and the Raven went back onto the lift and it went back down to where her quarters are. During the ride, Stark began thinking again, this time it was about the feelings that began surfacing when he's around his companion.  
  
"You know, Shion. You practically everything about me, while I only know your name." He said.  
  
"Well for starters, I work for a company called Vector and I'm in their First R&D division. I was born on Old Miltia before I moved to Second Miltia due to the Miltian Conflict and I have a useless older brother named Jin. That's about it really, nothing special." She explained.  
  
"I see." He said. The rest of the trip was silent.  
  
When they reach the right deck, a ship wide broadcast made about a packaged for a Miss Shion Uzuki and she was asked to claim it as soon as possible in the ship agws bay. So they went in that direction to get her package. It only took them ten minutes to reach agws bay and Shion went straight to the officer in charge while Stark went inside the hangar to look at the mechs. 'These things look like MTs. I wonder if I could get a feel of it in combat.' He thought as he went to an engineer that was doing a maintenance check on an agws unit. "Hey, I was wondering if I could get a feel of piloting one of those." Said Stark.  
  
"Sure thing! I can boot up the training simulator and you can give it a shot." Replied the engineer as he booted the program. Stark climbed inside and he saw that the controls were similar to Black Plague. The program was simple; it was he against an unmanned drone armed with a pistol. The Raven immediately began doing some evasive maneuvers and shot with the simulator's submachine gun at his target. The program was over before it even began and Stark didn't even sustain a single scratch, because he did moves that other pilots can only dream of doing.  
  
After getting her package, which was a Multi-Weapon System, from her best friend Miyuki, she watch the simulation with the other pilots with awe. She couldn't believe the skills Stark had and he didn't even get hit while the drone got turned into Swiss cheese. When the simulation was over and Stark exited the agws, Shion ran up to him and grabbed one of his arms, because she overheard some female crewmembers wanting a shot at him. "Shion, what are you doing?!" Asked a startled Stark.  
  
"Just pretend that I'm your girlfriend alright?" She whispered to him.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Other women are asking themselves if you're single and if so they would want a shot at you." She replied. After hearing that, he snaked his arm around her petite form, which surprised her.  
  
'Damn, you only want to pretend?! I thought you wanted it for real.' He thought. With that cleared, even though he was a little disappointed, they headed to Shion's quarters the rest. While they were walking in the corridor, Shion was thinking what if that Stark was her boyfriend for real instead of pretending, but in her heart she knew that her companion wasn't ready for a relationship yet.  
  
"Stark, if you want to start a relationship with me, please say so when you're ready." She said. He just nodded and she led him to her place. Her quarters weren't special, it had a desk to work with, two small sofas, a coffee table and one twin bed. They could cross off the couch and that would mean that they would share the bed. Shion simply too off her jacket, put it on a clothe hanger with a magnetic head and placed it on the wall, while Stark removed the armor of his flight suit and laid down on the soft bedding while Shion joined him, moved close to him and fell asleep.  
  
'This is going to be a long night. And it would appear that she feels the same about me that I feel about her. What would Jessica say if she were now? She'd probably tell me to move on, but it's too soon to fall in love again. Perhaps if I sleep on it, it will make sense in the morning.' He thought as he drifted.  
  
TBC...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deathblade: That's it for chapter 2 or Chapter 1 of Stark's story which ever you want to put it. Anyway, join us next time on Fallen Raven. Don't forget to Review. Ja ne. 


	3. Chapter 3

Deathblade: It would seem that we've got some fan made ACs and Pilot. And they are from a fellow Author named ShadowHawk. And here is Phantom, Pilot of the AC Warcon.  
  
Phantom: What the hell am I doing here and why have brought me here, human scum!?  
  
Deathblade: You are here to be Stark's, aka Wraith, main rival. Because you were augmented on the same day that he was, but you didn't take your training very well due to some undisclosed information.  
  
Phantom: This Stark, is he a Raven?  
  
Deathblade: Yes, he is and he's one of the elites of the elites of the elites! He was the one actually killed Nine Ball. Poor guy was crushed in his core very slowly. But his social skills are much to be desired for. Plus he's an X, like you.  
  
Phantom: The battle of the century. So when do 'I' appear?  
  
Deathblade: In chapter 3:2, "Enter the Hunter".  
  
Phantom: I like the title.  
  
Deathblade: I knew you would.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"In combat, once you've seen me it's already too late."  
  
- Fade Xalon, Raven Pilot of the AC Silent Line  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3:2  
  
Enter the Hunter  
  
On board a Space Station orbiting Earth, a pilot was walking towards the main Hangar Bay after being assigned a solo mission with extremely low chances of survival. In other word, they were his kind of odds. His mission is to hunt down, eliminate the remaining members of Apocolypse Squad and any witnesses nearby. The pilot can still remember the briefing in his mind.  
  
* Flashback, a few minutes ago *  
  
In the briefing room, the Pilot was with a representative on the government. "Phantom, is it? We got a job that requires your expertise." Said the representative.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Replied Phantom in a cold rustic tone. 'Probably one of those team missions again. Foolish human, I should kill him where he stands!'  
  
"Your mission, and yours alone. Is to find and eliminate the best Ravens out there." Said the contact.  
  
"Eliminate them? I like the sound of that." Replied Phantom with a spin- chilling smirk.  
  
"Upon completion you..." Said the contact.  
  
"You can keep your lousy money! I'll be doing this for the pleasure of watching them squirm!" Interrupted Phantom as he was leaving the room.  
  
"One more thing." Said the contact.  
  
"What?" Asked the Ex-Raven.  
  
"Leave no witnesses." Said the representative. Upon hearing that Phantom had a bigger smirk on his face, a smirk that would make anyone run in fear.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Upon reaching the hangar bay, Phantom saw his AC, Warcon, being loaded in a small high-speed interstellar transport, capable to carry three ACs, equipped with a Jump Drive. He was beyond ready to start his mission, so he hurried into the transport and they launched at high-speed. Phantom was alone on board as he engaged the jump drive to begin his hunt. Warcon was equipped with a prototype jump drive part for ACs. 'They shall know fear and they shall die!' He thought as the ship entered Hyperspace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile thousands of light-years away, Stark's training kicked in as he woke, because his felt a hostile force approaching fast, a force he had not faced in decades. He turned his head to the left and saw Shion sleeping peacefully very close to him. So he gently dislodged himself from her hold without waking her up, which is not an easy task mind you. When he finally got up after almost waking her a few times, he took his armor. "I'm sorry, Shion. I can't have you involved in my problems." He whispered even though it pains him greatly for saying it. Before leave her quarters, he gave her a feather light kiss on her cheek. Once outside, he strapped on his armor and headed for the med bay they brought him in to retrieve his helmet. Once got his helmet back, he headed for the main cargo bay of the battleship. He was greatly depressed to leave the woman that he felt a connection in his heart. 'She's just like Jessica in many ways, but Jess is lying dead at the Olympus Spaceport on Mars. Because I was too weak to protect her.' He thought as he was mentally kicking himself in the ass. 'It would seem that the expression was right. "If a lovebird dies, the other simply gives up on living so it can join its mate." Well I simply need to leave this fleet and put some distance between me and Shion, then set the Omega generator on overload, destroying Black Plague and me with it. At least I'll go out with a bang.'  
  
Back in Shion's quarter, Shion was dreaming a very peaceful dream. In her dream, she saw herself in a grassy field on Second Miltia. Until somebody decided to pay her a visit in her dream. "Huh? Who's there?" Asked Shion. A figure of a woman appeared in front of her and Shion was surprised to see that this woman look almost exactly like her. Her hair was longer and light red and her bust was bigger. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Stark's fiancé...or at least I was." She replied.  
  
"Was? What happened?" Asked Shion.  
  
"I died during the evacuation." Replied Jessica. Hearing that made Shion's face pale a bit.  
  
"You're death? Then why are you here?" Asked Shion.  
  
"You're just full of questions aren't you." Replied Jessica with a small laugh. "I'm here to tell you to take care of him, because you two are match made in heaven." That made Shion blush a light pink.  
  
"I'm sure that he'll find someone else than me, because I'm too forgetful and someone said that I would soon forget my own head if it weren't screwed on." Said Shion. The dead Raven simply shook her head.  
  
"Wrong, because the reason why he placed his arm around you is because he has feeling for you." Replied Jessica.  
  
"Feeling for me?" Asked Shion and Jessica simply nodded.  
  
"So look after him before he does something that he will regret." Replied the raven. "And be quick about it because he's about to leave. So...WAKE UP!"  
  
As she woke, alarms were blaring loudly. So she got up and quickly put her jacket and glasses on, but she noticed that Stark was missing. She figured that he'd heard the alarms and went to assist the military to fend off the intruders. Shion tried to reach the lab, where she was working on her project, but she only gotten the busy signal saying that all class A and B users would take priority and that class C users would have to wait. On her way out, she noticed that there was a count down on her mini computer. "I don't believe it! KOS MOS is self-activating, but I thought we disable that protocol after the Ariandne incident two years ago! I got to get to the lab!" She exclaimed as she took her multi-weapon-system. Once outside, she saw that the aft bulkheads leading to the section of the ship where the lab was were closing. They closed just as she reached them; she then took out her computer and looked at the count down there was at least five minutes left. Shion was extremely worried that this archetype would go berserk like when the first did two years ago and claming the lives of almost every Vector employee and her first boyfriend, Kevin. So she started to move towards the prow of the ship, but when she saw the invaders, she let out a sharp and loud gasp at them. "Gnosis! But how did they get here? Without using the Hilbert Effect, attacking them is useless." She said to no one in particular. "I better make a run for it." So she ran while avoiding every gnosis.  
  
Meanwhile outside, the Federation fleet was doing very poorly against the Gnosis, they were struggling to hold back the attackers, but they were failing miserably. Until a small transport exited hyperspace and a red and black humanoid medium weight AC came out. "Remember Nine-Ball, destroy everything and leave nothing standing." Ordered Phantom. "You cost me a lot of creds so make it go to waste."  
  
"Affirmative. Initiating combat maneuvers Omega." Replied a computerized Nine-Ball as it charged a small group of agws.  
  
When one of the agws pilots saw, it was already too late he and his squad were decimated by Nine-Ball's medium machine gun. Then a Large Gnosis floated right in front of the AC, the pilot engaged the over-boosters along with its laser blade and slashed cleanly through the Xenomorph. Being of the same wavelength frequency as the Martian Disorder units, the Gnosis were easily destroyed by Nine-Ball's weapons. Phantom was watching the resurrected Nine-Ball decimate the opposition with great pleasure. "That must have been the best Idea I ever had, rebuilding the legendary Nine- Ball, the first Raven X." Said Phantom, while watching the battle front his transport with glee.  
  
During that time, Black Plague was around two thousand kilometers away from the battle and it's pilot was about to do the ultimate sacrifice to rejoin his fiancée, Jessica,...self-destruct. Just when he was about to set the omega generator on Overload, a distress signal from the Woglinde requesting immediate assistance from anyone in the area. Stark turned his AC to see what was the commotion. What he saw really made him hold his breath. Just then he thought of the one person he cared on the battleship. 'Shion!' He thought. His face went completely emotionless. "Mission Accepted." He said very coldly as Black Plague went to full combat mode and went full Over boost towards the battlefield.  
  
Phantom was about to join the battle, when the radar signaled a new hostile incoming. What he saw surprised him, it was his old partner before he went freelance, the one that destroyed the original Nine-Ball. "It's been a while, Wraith, but I wonder how you'll fare against this version of the legendary Raven and he has a thirst for revenge." He said to himself.  
  
Outside, the Gnosis have manage to get the golden object from the Woglinde just as Stark arrived. There he saw an AC he thought to have destroyed three centuries ago, so he targeted the AC, open the missile pods that were on Black Plague's shoulders and legs and fired a swarm of warhead. Nine- Ball saw the missiles and activated the shoulder mounted interceptors. Stark saw that all his missiles were destroyed , he extended his arm mounted cannon, but every time he had Nine-Ball in his sight. "Dammit, he too fast for my cannon and every time I launch missiles he retaliates." He told himself. So he charged the AC while using both machine guns. Stark managed to destroy the Mobile Doll's right arm weapon while barely avoiding the rockets that his opponent shot at him. The battle almost exactly the same as it was all those years ago, but this time he's alone instead of being ten ACs on one. Nine-Ball grabbed Black Plague and went to ram the Woglinde at full speed.  
  
On board the Battleship, Shion was trying to get to the aft lab by going the long way around and looking for survivors as well. She entered another crewmen's quarters with a view outside. There she both Black Plague and Nine-Ball closing in fast. Shion didn't have to react when both ACs hit the ship, shattering the Plexiglas and de-compressing the room while blowing her outside into open space. Shion began searching for air.  
  
Seeing what happened to Shion, Stark pulled a very dangerous maneuver. He opened the main hatch of his AC and pulled her inside. Once in, he closed up his AC and pressurized the cockpit. "You alright?" Asked a worried Stark.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the rescue. I owe you one." She replied while taking deep breaths.  
  
"Don't mention it." He said. Then he turned his attention back to Nine- Ball. "Okay, you goddamn, mother-fucking, Son a of bitch, bastard, I'm gonna make you wish you STAYED dead!" He added while being beyond pissed. (A/N: Cue, One Winged Angel!) So he discarded his empty machine guns and gave Nine-Ball a strong punch to the head, then a hard knee in the gut and a double downward fist slam crushing the AC head in the process. Black Plague then ripped off Nine-Ball's Laser Blade and crushed it. He grabbed Nine-Ball and over boosted towards the Woglinde, plowing right into the port side cargo hold. Nine-Ball's AC was very badly damaged and completely defenseless. Black Plague erected his green laser blade and pumped more power into it. He raised his arm to give the finishing blow to his opponent. "Time to die, you prick." Added Stark very coldly. The black AC brought down his blade very strongly and slashed Nine-Ball in half. The remains were sparking and detonated, destroying the far wall of the cargo hold. "This time, stay dead." Said Stark. During the fight, Shion saw an all-new side to Stark's personality. He was a ruthless killer in combat, he offered no-quarters and gave none. That is what the doctor meant by the perfect weapon, he kills first and asks questions later, much later.  
  
Phantom watched the battle with extreme fascination for he saw the true colors of his old partner. Even though, hundreds of thousands of credit got flushed down the crapper, he was pleased with the results. "Time to go. Plus I'll need a place to setup shop." He said as he engaged the jump drive out of the sector.  
  
Inside Black Plague, Shion got herself comfortable on Stark's lap, removed his helmet and let it float away. "Stark?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He replied.  
  
"Is there a bathroom on this thing?" She asked.  
  
"Welcome to my world." He replied with a small laugh that escapes him.  
  
TBC.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deathblade: Well that's it for Chapter 3.  
  
Phantom: You actually wrote: 'Cue, One Winged Angel'?  
  
Deathblade: Yeah, so? I like that song, it's Safer Sephiroth's Theme song.  
  
Phantom: Never mind. So whom am I going to be paired with?  
  
Deathblade: You'll see. Here's a hint: She's the second in command of U- Tic  
  
Phantom: Whoa, I think I'll enjoy being here.  
  
Deathblade: All right readers get reviewin'! 


	4. Chapter 4

Deathblade: All right! It's time for the fourth installment of Fallen Ravens. Keep in mind that I shall insert a character that belongs to Capcom and she shall be Xander's girl and she's royalty! Oh and before I forget, Xander and Dark Omega belongs to a good friend of mine that lives in Montreal, Sean Black Prime, and The AC Dark Seraphim and all its parts, plus Stark and Black Plague are mine to do as I wish. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My knowledge comes from the stars, they intern come from Omega."  
  
- Xander Dax, Raven Pilot of the AC Dark Omega  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Everyone needs to be rescued sometime  
  
After the battle with the resurrected Nine-Ball, Black Plague, which carries both Stark and Shion inside, exited what was left of the Woglinde and recovered both depleted machine guns. Without a Jump drive, it would take them centuries for them to reach the nearest hospitable planet and Shion definitely cannot live that long. So they did the next best thing, they activated the transponder beacon and hope for someone to rescue them. But while they wait, Stark decided to look for survivors. Upon exiting the wreck, they saw the Gnosis enter hyperspace while KOS MOS's Dragon Skull Rail Gun tagged one of the big ones with a tracer. "Looks like there's a pod over there." Said Stark.  
  
"We better head over, because that maybe one of KOS MOS's weapons." Replied Shion.  
  
"Right." He said as he maneuvered his AC towards it.  
  
Meanwhile, a freighter was passing through the area while commentating on the debris field. Then it's pilot saw something that spooked him, so he yelled at the navigator that it wasn't a geocrystal, but a corpse. The captain ordered him to keep on going and let the corpse bounce off, but the pilot complained about his philosophies. While they were arguing the so- called corpse logged itself in a tight spot and when it moved all three crew members got scared half to death. After a short while of intensive negotiations, KOS MOS was aloud to board the ship. Then the navigator detected something. "Captain, I got something on the open channel." Said Hammer.  
  
"Who could be? Survivors?" Asked Captain Mathews. Hearing that made KOS MOS jerk unpleasantly.  
  
"I dunno. Here, I'll put it on the speaker." Replied Hammer as he did so. So Mathews tried to listen, but couldn't hear a thing.  
  
"Ya moron! Are you sure it's on?!" Yelled Mathews.  
  
"Of course it's on!" Replied Hammer.  
  
"Well then, track the signal, you idiot!" Ordered Mathews.  
  
"All right." Replied Hammer as he traced the signal all the way the AC.  
  
While that was happening, Black Plague reached the escaped pod with commander Cherenkof hanging off it that held Allen inside the pod. "Looks like the four of us are the only survivors. Hey Shion, are you sure that a rescue ship is on it's way?" Asked Stark.  
  
"Positive, so don't worry. Not that I mind this position." She replied while referring to her sitting of his lap. Just then a signal was being heard, somebody was trying to come in contact with them.  
  
"Black Plague, here." Said Stark as he answered.  
  
"This is the Tramp freighter Elsa, we're responding to your distress beacon. So there anything we can help you with?" Asked Mathews, on the comm.  
  
"For one, you could come pick us up." Said Shion.  
  
"Sorry, can't do that." Replied Mathews.  
  
"Why?" Asked Shion.  
  
"We just can't right now." Replied Mathews.  
  
"Shion, let me handle this." Said Stark.  
  
"Sure." She replied. Then Stark's face went nearly complete emotionless extended Black Plague's grenade launcher and aimed it at the Elsa. Outside, Cherenkof was a little bit freaked by seeing the size of the cannon on the pitch black AC.  
  
"Bring us on board or be destroyed! You have THREE seconds to COMPLY!" Said Stark, as he gave them an ultimatum.  
  
"Three seconds, whoa." Replied Hammer, on the comm.  
  
"THREE!" Yelled Stark.  
  
"Captain! WHAT ARE DOING?! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Yelled Tony, on the comm.  
  
"TWO!" Yelled Stark.  
  
"Alright, alright! We'll bring you aboard. Jesus, why does everyone around here want to kill us alluva sudden?" Said Mathews as cut the comm. channel. Shion was a bit perplexed on Stark's negotiation skills.  
  
"Were you actually going to destroy them?" She asked.  
  
"Nope." He replied.  
  
"Why? Did you run out of ammunition?" She asked.  
  
"No, because the system wasn't on combat mode." He replied with a small laugh. So he made his AC grab the nearby escape pod and activated the Drake class boosters towards the Elsa, which was opening its catapult deck. Once inside, Stark placed Black Plague in the Aft Hangar, because it was the only place big enough to fit it. Then he opened the main hatch to let Shion out.  
  
"Aren't you coming, Stark?" She asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll catch up." He replied. Shion just shrugged and left the hangar only to end up in another one, but this one was for agws, or MTs as Stark calls them. Just then, the Raven came out of the Aft Hangar. When Shion saw him, she nearly fainted at what he was wearing. He wore black combat boots, loose black jeans, a white muscle shirt and a black jacket. "Well?" He asked while bringing her out of her daydream.  
  
"Right. We better go." She replied. 'And I thought he was sexy in his flight suit. What the heck am I thinking?!' She thought. Just as they left the second hangar bay for the bridge, two familiar faces showed up.  
  
"Chief!" Said Allen as he hurried over to her. "Thank god your alright. Lieutenant Virgil said you died in space."  
  
"She almost did." Replied Stark quite coldly. "Save the teary reunion for later we got to get to the bridge." So he headed to the bridge with the others in tow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile hundreds of light years away at the Federation Capital of Fifth Jerusalem, the contact sub-committee was having a meeting on the mercenaries they were hiring. One of them had a pretty impressive résumé, while the other two were virtually unknowns in the Federation. "Well it would appear that we have our candidates for this mission." Said an old bald guy.  
  
"Ziggurate, I understand. But the other two, I'm not too sure about them. We hardly know anything about them, except that every job they take no matter how low the chances of success are, they managed to succeed perfectly." Replied on of the two female members of the committee.  
  
"I agree with Dana. Can we trust them with it?" Asked a man with a mustache.  
  
"It would appear we have no choice in that matter." Replied another man. Just then the committee secretary beeped in saying that the mercs have arrived. "Send them in." He added. So the center platform opened up to let the central elevator through with two humanoids, a cyborg and a hologram in the chamber. The female humanoid had milky white skin, true blue eyes with silvery specks in them, long blond hair with a silvery shimmer that went down to her mid back, she had average size bust and she was wearing a black sleeveless leather jacket, a dark bleu long sleeve shirt with golden trims under, black leather form fitting pants, lightly armored combat shoes and black bracers with golden markings on her fore arms. If they would closely look at her back, they could see slits on her jacket and shirt where the shoulder blades are. While the male was very well cut, a crimson black bandanna held up his near white blond hair, he also wore a pitch-black ensemble with the symbol of Omega on the left shoulder, the top was short sleeved, while the pants looked like spandex. He wore black leather gloves and black combat boots and a black leather overcoat with the symbol of omega emblazed on the back, it looked there but not fire in it's true form, the deepest shade of blue, so deep that it radiated as if the symbol was a representation of his aura. "That will be all." He said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Replied the hologram, and then it went offline.  
  
"Ziggurate 8, it is? Upon your death in the year T.C. 4738, you donated your body to Ziggurate Industries in hope for better service, correct?" Asked a man.  
  
"Yes, that is correct." Replied Ziggurate.  
  
"Xander Dax? It says here that you are from Lost Jerusalem, could you verify that?" Asked Dana.  
  
"Yes. Although, myself and the other Ravens cannot set foot inside that system for our lives will become forfeit, and it's location cannot be revealed to anyone under blood oath." Replied Xander.  
  
"And Nina Windia. Your data says that you are an exiled member of the royal family of the Windian Empire, is it correct?" Asked the guy with the mustache.  
  
"Yes, it is true." Replied Nina, with a voice so soft that it could comfort almost anything.  
  
"Have any of you heard about the mission?" Asked a man. The three of them shook their heads. So the committee briefed them on the situation and the objective.  
  
"You want to gather information?" Asked Ziggurate.  
  
"If it was only that, we would left it to the intelligence bureau." Replied the guy with the mustache. "No, this mission is much different than that." He added while showing the specs of the 100 series Observational Realian Prototype.  
  
"So you want us to rescue this 'child' for the U-Tic organization?" Asked Xander.  
  
"That's it?" Asked Nina.  
  
"Yes, do you accept this mission?" Asked the old bald man.  
  
"I have no choice in that matter, being a cyborg." Replied Ziggurate.  
  
"I'm in." Replied Nina.  
  
"Feh, whatever. As long I get paid." Replied Xander while being the materialistic weasel of the bunch. "And as my boss would say 'Mission Accepted'."  
  
"You can get a more detail briefing from her later, Doctor July (Pronounce with a silent 'j') Mizrahi." Pointed out Dana. The three of them nodded as the elevator descended to the lower levels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Operation: Jail Bird  
  
Time: 0600 Hours  
  
Enemy: U-Tic  
  
Weather: None  
  
Location: Perloma Asteroid  
  
Employer: Federation Sub-Committee  
  
Estimate Chances of Success: 95%(Infiltration); 15%(Exfiltration)  
  
Recommended Raven Rank: C  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Perloma, a small transport was approaching the asteroid. Inside, Phantom thought that he found the perfect place for his new base of operations. He was about to go in and clear the place out, until a fighter flew by. He also noticed on his ship's sensors some dead areas a few thousand kilometers away, but he dismissed them and waited to see if anything else happened. Meanwhile, the fighter docked with Perloma and let off two soldiers, although one of them looked much smaller than the average U-tic soldier.  
  
"I hope we don't have to wear these things too long, because it itches and it STINKS!" Said the short soldier that sound like a woman.  
  
"Calm down, Nina. We just need to find the 100 series Realian, and THEN we can take these uniforms off. For now don't talk, if you don't want to blow our cover." Replied Xander. Nina relentedly kept her mouth shut thinking on how much she'll enjoy shocking Xander into last month.  
  
"I suggest we get on with this mission, then you two can argue." Said Ziggurate, who is currently cloaked.  
  
"He has a point. Let's go." Replied Xander. The three of them managed to get pass most of the soldiers until Ziggurate's cloaking field short- circuited to show himself and Xander's custom made weapon. "Cheap Federation crap!" Said Xander.  
  
"So now what? Can we take off these uniforms now?" Asked Nina.  
  
"Sure. But since is still a COVERT mission, we better make sure we're not spotted by anyone yet, until we locate the Realian." Replied Xander while removing the uniform.  
  
"And if we DO get spotted?" Asked Nina while remove her uniform.  
  
"Simple, we kill them and make sure they sound the alarm." Replied Ziggurate. When the U-Tic uniforms were gone, both Ravens were in their normal clothes. They managed again to by pass the enemy soldiers and killed the unlucky few that saw them. They continued as stealthily as possible toward their objective. Nina noticed a Mercurio Class AGWS blocking their way further.  
  
"How do you guy suppose we get pass THAT!?" Asked Nina. Xander simply patted his weapon's energy grinder and smile.  
  
"Leave it to me and my little friend." He replied. Then he jumped on the AGWS, where the head is, and engaged the grinder. This caught the attention of the pilot, but it was too late, really too late. Because the energy disk cut right through the mech's and the pilot's head like butter. After the attack, the AGWS fell on it's back loud enough to raise the dead.  
  
"Nice move, Xander. Like dropping a piano." Said Nina with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"Hey, he's dead. Right?" He replied.  
  
'These two sound like a married couple.' Thought Ziggurate. "We should move. Since there was an AGWS unit here, I bet all my cybernetic components that prison cells are nearby." Said the cyborg. So they continued on.  
  
Ziggurate was right, they saw two guards in front of a door possibly the right the cell where their objective is being held. "Well, well, well. Looks like it's rumba time all over again. Nina, if you would." Said Xander. The Windian nodded and left their hiding place.  
  
"Are you sure letting her go like that? She doesn't have any weapons on her." Said Ziggurate.  
  
"Don't worry, Zigg. Nina is her own weapon, now just watch." Replied Dax. Both men turned their attention the ex-princess. She had her eyes closed and focus. Her hands were ready to strike with extreme deadly force and with strong magical energy being gathered in them. Then the moister in the air began to change into snow and the temperature drop drastically, the wind began to kick up violently. Both the U-Tic soldiers noticed this, but they couldn't do anything because they were too frozen to do anything. Then Nina's eyes snapped open.  
  
"HAIL!" She yelled while bringing her hand in front of her to release all of the energy gathered. The snow and wind combined together to form the legendary Arctic Wolf, Ice Fang, as it charged the two pitiful troopers. Ice Fang completely shredded the two soldiers leaving nothing but flesh ribbons, blood and guts all over the hallway. "It felt REAL good to use that spell again." She said calmly with a content sigh. "You two can come out now."  
  
"Talk about overkill, Nina." Said Xander when he looked at the gruesome mess.  
  
"Agreed." Added the cyborg.  
  
"Well, at least I got rid of them. Although, they'll need to clean this place with a squeegee after we're through with it." She said with a small laugh as she walked to the door where the guards once were. Inside the cell, MOMO was scared beyond relief. First the temperature dropped and then she heard human flesh being ripped to pieces. Then she saw Nina through the bars of her cell door. "Hello, little one. Don't worry we were hired by the Contact Sub-Committee to rescue you." She told her.  
  
"The Contact Sub-Committee? Mommy!" Replied MOMO. Nina smiled and nodded. Ziggurate stepped floor and readied himself to bust the door down.  
  
"Stand aside I'll break the door in." Said Ziggurate.  
  
"Wait! They said an alarm will go off if I try to force the door open." Intervened MOMO.  
  
"I knew this was too easy. Well I could always hot wire the lock." Said Xander.  
  
"I don't think so. Remember the last time you tried to hot wire something?" Asked Nina. Xander thought for a moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Five month ago, both Nina and Xander were hired to destroy a Biochemical Research facility. And they locked out of the main reactor control room; Xander tore apart the console for the locking mechanism and started tampering with the wires while his partner kept watch. In a matter of minutes, Xander had made the blast doors close and made the Fire alarm go off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback Ends *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh yeah. Then we'll search for the proper key." He said.  
  
"Correction, I'll go look for the key card." Said Ziggurate. "You two stay here." He added while leaving.  
  
"Well this is the pits." Replied Xander. It didn't take a while for Ziggurate to return with the Master Key. So he opened the cell and confirmed that MOMO was the Prototype Realian, just as she was about to give them her name a soldier what happened to the hallway and sounded the alarm.  
  
"Well they know we're here now!" Said Nina.  
  
"Right, we are so outta here!" Replied Xander. Just as they were about to leave, MOMO gave them her name. The ragged tagged team headed out. "We shouldn't use the same way we did to get in." Added Xander.  
  
"Why?" Asked MOMO.  
  
"It's the cardinal rule of Infiltration." Replied Xander.  
  
"And I hope this time it doesn't involve a garbage chute like last time." Said Nina.  
  
TBC...........................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deathblade: Well here ends chapter four. Next time, our ragged tagged  
team shall try to leave Perloma and everybody's favorite Bad guys,  
Phantom and Margulis, shall team up to stop them! Join us next time,  
because there's metal to burn, sparks to fly, the next Monster Garage  
Challenge is just around the bend! God, I love that line. 


	5. Chapter 5

Deathblade: All right, I bet you're all ready for the Exodus of Perloma. I know you are! I put some more detail on Stark's and Phantom's past in this chapter. I hope none of you have a weak stomach, because it is very gruesome and gory. Let's get this show on the road!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Even thought, I may appear harmless, but I'm stronger than I look."  
  
MOMO, 100th Series Realian Prototype  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: The twin sons of absolute darkness  
  
It was around ten minutes since the alarm went off and the extraction team was hiding in a control room. In the last few minutes, five squads had pass by not bothering to look in the control room. During that time, MOMO gave Ziggurate a new name, Ziggy, and Xander was busy fiddling with a Jack Knife he swiped from a dead trooper. "The coast is clear for now." Said Ziggy. Xander nodded silently, while Nina was going over a nearby computer console with a lot of screens on the wall. She then saw a button that controls the security lock-down.  
  
"Time to open our route to the hangar." She said as she pressed the button. "Xander?"  
  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
  
"Call in the big boys, my gut tells we'll need them." She said.  
  
"All right, let's go." Replied Xander as he took out a transponder and activated it.  
  
"Remember, we better not go through a garbage pit." She told him. With that said they down the same corridor as the squads went and went through an unlocked door with a ladder going down.  
  
!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
In the main control room of Perloma, Commander Margulis of U-Tic was pretty upset, even though that putting it lightly, at the infiltrators handy work. "Commander, we've lost sight of the intruders in D Block near the holding cells." Reported a trooper.  
  
"I see. Surround D Block and post guards at both exits, we'll drive them out." Ordered Margulis.  
  
"My, my, my. Aren't we calm." Said a figure as it came out of the shadows wearing a death black and gore red armor that was made for ANY environments.  
  
"How did you get in here!?" Demanded Pellegri, but the figure simply chuckle malevolently that sent chills down her spine.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Margulis.  
  
"I go by the name of Phantom." Replied Phantom as he walked up onto the platform where Margulis stood. "And I believe you got a bird problem." Margulis cocked his left eyebrow.  
  
"Really how so?" Asked the U-tic commander.  
  
"There are two Ravens here, their ACs are outside waiting for a specific signal before breaking in and one of those two is my prey." Replied Phantom.  
  
"What are you suggesting? A partnership?" Asked Margulis.  
  
"Do what you want, but the Ravens are mine." Replied the Ex-Raven and with that said he went to the hangar armed only with a modified Tavor 2 assault rifle or so it seems.  
  
!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Meanwhile, the mercenaries and the Realian were running through what seemed to be a water treatment passage with ledges large enough to run on while destroying probes that the U-Tic sent after them. "Well at least it's better than a garbage chute." Said Nina as she unleashed two arcane energy bolts from her hand destroying more probes.  
  
"Ignore them! They'll only slow us down just keep running!" Said Xander.  
  
They managed to avoid most of the oil on the floor and reached another ladder on the other end of the corridor that led to the hangar. But when they reached the top, three agws waited for them on the other side. "Agws units, three of them. This doesn't look like a simple insurgent of an armed group. Even a cyborg can't take on three agws." Said Ziggy.  
  
"Even for you?" Asked MOMO.  
  
"He'd be shot to pieces, kid." Replied Xander.  
  
"I feel a presence here. A presence filled with darkness and hungers for vengeance, he's a powerful one." Said Nina. Xander peeked at the Wolfos and the two Mercurios and thought of a wait to get rid of them.  
  
"If I time it just right, I believe I can get rid of all three of them in one salvo." Said Xander as he thought out loud.  
  
"A salvo of what?" Asked MOMO.  
  
"Quantum Mortars." Answered Xander. So he armed the mortar end of his weapon and holds it like a missile launcher. On the mortar end, three energy balls formed at where the barrels are. "Let's do it." He said as he left there hiding place and aimed the first shot at one of the Mercurios and fired. As soon as the shot left the weapon, Xander quickly switched targets for the Wolfos and fired then switched for the last one. The pilot saw Xander and aimed his machine gun at him, but the quantum warhead destroyed the agws. In a matter of seconds, all threes agws were blown to bits.  
  
"Well, I think that they won't be able to make a toaster out of those wrecks." Said Nina making MOMO laugh at the joke.  
  
"We better hurry and get out of here, before reinforcements arrive." Said Ziggy. So the four of them hurried through the hole in the fence that the Mortars did, so they didn't need to go through the main control room of Perloma. Both Ziggy and MOMO ran to a ship, while Xander and Nina covered them. Just then a shot rang out and nailed Ziggy in the calf, forcing him to limp.  
  
"What the..." Said Xander.  
  
"Leaving so soon? How rude." Said Phantom as he came out of the shadows holding his assault rifle with one hand.  
  
"I don't believe it. A Freightener!" Said Xander.  
  
"Freightener?" Asked Nina.  
  
"A former Elite Raven, most of them work for the Sol Government now, but why is there one here outside of Sol Space?" Explained Xander.  
  
"Well Dax, is that how you treat an old friend?" Asked Phantom.  
  
"Shut up, you traitor!" Replied Xander. "Nina, you bombard him with everything you got. We got to kill him fast." She nodded as she prepared one of her most powerful attacks.  
  
"You know that I won't go down that easily." Said Phantom.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Replied Xander with bitter hatred as he charged with the energy disk of his weapon at full power toward Phantom. He tried to slash his opponent a few times, but Phantom evaded every blows.  
  
"HA! You are so pathetic!" Mocked Phantom. Nina powered up and unleashed a rapid succession of blue Mana blasts, it looked like they were going to hit home, but Phantom did a wide swing with his left arm to erect a godly dark green psychokinetic barrier and intercepted them at the last second.  
  
"Uh oh. This.........is bad." Said Nina with a lot of fear in her eyes and voice. A black portal from the Abyss open and the hilt of Phantom sword of Darkness emerged from it. The Arch-Human grasped the blade with his left hand and pulled out, with one swift, powerful and fluid motion, Narzgûlon, the Sword of Ultimate Darkness. The sword was like it was carved out the bones of a Baalor Lord. He did one swing of his sword to send off an ultra powerful shadow energy wave at the former princess. Nina managed to erect a barrier of her own, but when the wave hit, it shattered her shield and severely weaken her.  
  
"That's it? I was expecting more than that from you two." Said Phantom.  
  
"LIGHTNING BLAST!" Yelled out Ziggy as he slammed his electrified fist on the ground sending a powerful electric attack to its target and catching him unaware.  
  
"Huh?" Said Phantom just before the attack hit sending hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity coursing through the ex-raven and sending him to his knees.  
  
"Now's our chance!" Said Xander as he pressed a button signaling the two ACs outside to retrieve both ravens. Just when Phantom was getting back on his feet, both Dark Omega and Dark Seraphim crashed through the wall forcing the base to activate it's emergency shielding to prevent decompression and forcing Phantom back on his knees. "Okay, time to leave this pop stand!" Added Xander as he climbed into Omega and his partner went into Seraphim. Ziggy went into the ship that MOMO went into and took off with the two ACs behind them.  
  
"Clever. Very clever of you Dax! But I WILL destroy you with my bare hands!" Said Phantom as went back on his feet. He then felt something behind him, so he turned around with both weapons at the ready. An albino man dressed in white and black, and along with a silver haired Realian walked out of the shadows. A U-tic trooper ran in just in time to see the intruders escape.  
  
"Send out the pursuit crafts, NOW!" Ordered the Trooper as the fighters took off after the stolen ship and the two ACs.  
  
Outside, the four escapees jumped into hyperspace with the pursuit closely behind them. "Setting course for the Second Miltian star system." Said Xander.  
  
"How about we get rid these morons first?" Asked Nina.  
  
"Any suggestions?" Asked Xander. The black winged AC simply did a few barrel rolls and faced the enemies with its Buster Rifle. Seraphim unleashed a massive wide spread energy beam from the double-barreled gun destroying all three pursuit crafts. "Wasn't that a wee bit overkill?" He added.  
  
"Maybe. But at least they're gone, right?" She replied.  
  
!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Hundreds of light years away in normal space on board the Elsa, the crew, along with the Vector personnel, was enjoying a meal that was made by Shion. It was delicious, because cooking was one of the many skills that she acquired because of her useless brother, Jin. While they were eating, Stark was on the catapult deck using a reinforced steel container as a punching bag without protecting his knuckles. He removed his jacket prior to his little training exercise revealing his near-diamond cut muscles, but over bulging. With every punch he threw, he put more and more strength into it. His enemy wasn't a freightner, but himself for letting his fiancé die on Mars. A few minutes later, exhaustion was gradually gaining the upper hand, but he ignored it along with his hunger and bleeding fists, because he was convinced that he killed her along with all those lives he killed all those many years ago when he was sixteen. He remembered the day like it was yesterday for it was a scar on his immortal soul. He remembered all the screams of anguish, of pain, of death, that he caused. _'They all deserved to die for what they did to me and my brother.'_ He thought as he threw another punch on the now heavily dented container.  
  
?!?!?!?! Flashback !?!?!?!?!?  
  
Spatial coordinates: Sol Star System  
  
Planetary Orbit: Sol VII (Saturn)  
  
Location: Magellan Orbital Military Science Station  
  
Registered Crew: 830,000 Special Forces Marines, 9, 098 Military Scientists  
  
Unregistered: 100,000 Arch-Humans Fetuses  
  
Size: 2, 000 Kilometer radius  
  
Hyperspace Capability: Yes  
  
Type of Hyper Drive: Hyperspace Module (The one from homeworld)  
  
Maximum distance: Unlimited  
  
Weapon System: Anti-fighters, Anti-Capital ships and Anti-Super Capital Ships  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Screams were being heard through out the entire base along with the stench of blood and death, civilian and military corpses were littered in every hallways and rooms, men and women alike. The lights were flickering wildly between normal and emergency lighting. The bodies were mutilated very gruesomely some were decapitated, others were literally sheared, some also had their interns ripped out of their bodies while they were still alive, a few had body parts ripped off, some were literally eaten and others had their heads ripped off with the spine still attached. The hallways wall bore many bullet holes, claw marks and heavy blood and guts splatter. The three surviving personnel ran for their very lives for the airlock. "We dreamed in making the ultimate weapons and we succeeded." Said the scientist.  
  
"We must hurry before that daemon shows up!" Replied a trooper. But the daemon was much faster they could ever be. The second trooper looked behind them and saw the beast closing in on them at near super sonic speed. He turned around and began shooting at the creature that slaughtered all the other scientists and soldiers, bullets were completely useless against the daemon's infernal hide.  
  
"IRON REAVER!" It yelled as it slashed the soldier. The beast's claws tore through the trooper's flak armor and flesh like butter. Both the scientist and the last trooper turned around to find the daemon's dark gray bloodied hide, with demonic wings on the back, with long rows of sharp fangs in it's mouth and scalpel sharp clawed fingers that were completely covered in blood. The daemon plunged its right claw right into the heart of the last soldier and ripped it out along with part of the rib cage.  
  
"Stark, calm down son!" Said Stark's father.  
  
"Sorry, Stark isn't here right now. There is only, CHAOS!" Replied Chaos in a very deep and frightening voice that would make anyone turn white as a sheet.  
  
"But I'm your father." Said Stark's father.  
  
"You should have thought of that BEFORE experimenting on me and my brother!" Replied Chaos as he ripped out a long pipe from the wall and grabbing his father throat. "Good-bye, father." He added as he drove the pipe through his old man's head. Then he slashed the body from the head and ripped it to pieces as blood splattered all over the hallway. The lasting Phantom heard from his hiding place was Chaos's demonic laughter being heard through out the station and sending fear in his heart like a thousand needles were being driven into his soul.  
  
!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! End Flashback !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Stark kept punching the heavily battered container with a force so high that he punched right through the thing. He hated his father the most for experimenting on him, for making him what he is today, a merciless killer that took the lives of countless thousands of people. He remembered the day he crushed Nine-ball in his own AC on Earth and the day he impaled Strung on Mars. He was so into his activity that he didn't noticed Shion entering with a tray of food that meant for him. "Ahem." She said getting his attention. "So this is what your were doing all this time. I brought you something to eat so you don't pass out of hunger" She added while sitting on one of the smaller containers.  
  
"Thanks." He replied as he sat next to her and took the tray. As he began eating, Shion looked at the container he was hitting and saw a large hole with jagged edges in it. She then looked at his hands and noticed that they were bleeding badly. His knuckles were bleeding because of the hitting, but the backside of the hands had deep gashes in them.  
  
"Oh my God! Stark, you're bleeding!" She said in a very shock tone. "I'll go get a Med kit to treat you!" She added as she hurried to the nearest medical locker. Stark simply looked at his hands, shrugged and continued eating. When she came back, she was holding an advance med kit.  
  
"Don't worry, Shion. It's only a flesh wound." He said to calm her down.  
  
"Flesh wound, my foot! I am going to treat those injuries weather you like it or not!" She replied as kneeled in front of him began cleaning the wounds with alcohol to kill all the bacteria. It stung a little when it was applied. She then began to wrap his hands in a white roll of medical bandages. "You know, you should be more careful." She said.  
  
"Question, were you on the debate team when you were in school?" He asked.  
  
"No, why?" She replied as she finished wrapping his left hand.  
  
"Because it sounded like you were. You left no room for negotiation." He said as Shion finished treating him and making her blush.  
  
"There, all done." She said as she took back her seat next to him. Stark checked his bandaged hands, he noticed how snug it felt and it didn't cut off circulation. He really admired her work, it was clean and it didn't hamper movement. "Before the Woglinde got destroyed, your fiancé came to me in a dream." She said.  
  
"Oh really?" He replied.  
  
"Yes, she did. She told me to look after you and I intend to." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
_'She does have feeling for me. Then this Jess, is good-bye and may you rest in peace.'_ He thought. "Come on, we should go to the bridge." He said as he got up. He then grabbed his jacket and swiftly put it on. "Thanks for the meal. You're a real good cook."  
  
"Thanks." She replied with a tenderhearted smile as she got up as well. Both of them the catapult deck arm in arm, but they failed to notice a small electrical surge at the far end. While walking, Shion noticed that Stark was spacing out a bit. "Penny for your thought?" She asked snapping him out of his reveries.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was thinking about the day that Jess died, for me she died a few days ago, but in reality she died two years ago because that was how long I was in stasis while being in hyperspace." He replied.  
  
"I see. Tell me about Earth and Mars. Since you lived for over three centuries, you bound to have much knowledge." She said.  
  
"You are one curious woman, you know that. Well where to begin. I was born after the Great Destruction on Earth." He replied.  
  
"The Great Destruction?" She asked.  
  
"It was a massive Global Thermo-nuclear War. The surface slowly became inhabitable and it forced everyone to live underground or in space." He explained as he stretched the truth._ 'She mustn't ever know that me and my brother, in our true forms, were the really cause of the Great Destruction. We slaughtered countless billions civilians on Earth forcing the government to use thermo-nuclear weapons on us.' _He thought. Along the way to the bridge, Stark explained what he did as a living after becoming a Raven. By the time they arrived on the bridge, Mathews and Tony were talking with a U.M.N. representative for the Gate-Jump to Second Miltia and they were caught with a little extra more of the tolerate weight, so the representative said that they would send a sure-charge to the Kukai Foundation, but Mathews wasn't worried one bit because of Stark's payment to repair and rearm Black Plague, indefinitely. He paid with so many credits that the crew of the Elsa go all into early retirement.  
  
"Man, I can't believe you paid us five million credits just to take care of your mech and everyone else's passage a board without knowing the currency exchange rate." Said Tony.  
  
"Yeah, when Hammer said the rate was 10 creds for 500 Gs, I nearly fell out of my chair." Added Mathews.  
  
"You're welcomed." Replied the Raven. So the Elsa entered Hyperspace.  
  
!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Back to the chase, Both Dark Omega and Dark Seraphim were shooting down most of U-Tic's pursuit with their beam weapons. "This is too easy." Said Xander.  
  
"Watch out guys! There's a ship right in front of us!" Said Nina.  
  
"I'll warn them, just the enemy off our backs." Replied Ziggy.  
  
TBC.................................  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Deathblade: Well here's Chapter five and I hope you'll like it, because it was hard to write due to many, Many, MANY memory blocks. Before I forget, there will be a chapter where Stark and Shion will have an intimate moment and I'll do two versions of it: One edited and the other uncut. To get the uncut version simply Email me at Snakier (at) hotmail.com and I'll send it to you, while the edited version will be posted here. Well join us next time on Fallen Ravens, because we got metal to burn, sparks to fly, the next Monster Garage Challenge is just around the bend! 


	6. Chapter 6

Deathblade: Man, Chapter six already, this fic is on a roll!

Carina: (walks in) I'm here!

Deathblade: What the? How the hell did you get pass the lock?

Carina: (holds up a chop stick) I had Chinese.

Deathblade: Anyway time to start the chapter. Remember a ship is use at the feminine grammatical term. And to remove any form of confusion, when both chaoses are present the difference will be like so: The demon will have a Capital 'C', while the Elsa's will be written like in the game.

2!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!

"I need no pity, I need no sadness, Underestimating me would cause your life greatly, as I will drive you into eternal darkness, I will defeat anybody who stands in my way."  
Phantom, Ex-Raven Pilot of the AC Warcon

2!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Chapter Six: The truth revealed

While the Federation agents were battling U-tic in hyperspace, Shion was busy arguing with Miyuki, who's at Vector HQ, about some orders that weren't acceptable. Allen and Stark were her audience, Allen was being scared shitless, while Stark was leaning on a wall with his eyes closed, arms crossed and with a little smirk on his face. "Oh you're useless! Get the Director on the line, NOW!" Yelled Shion.

"Yes, ma'am. Right away, ma'am." Replied a frighten Miyuki as the transmission was cut.

"Chief, couldn't you see that she was scare. Even I was frightened." Said Allen.

"How should be calm about THIS!" Replied Shion as she angrily threw the orders at him.

"This proves my point, you were part of the debate club while in high school." Said Stark. Just then the director came on the line.

"Director! What is the meaning of this?!" She yelled at him.

"It means what it says." Replied the director.

"Let me get this straight. Once KOS MOS gets her secondary equipment on Second Miltia, we are to turn her over to Second Division and return to headquarters." She said as she recited the orders and Allen confirmed as he read it. This only sparked another heated argument between her and the division director, in the end she won the argument by saying that nobody knew KOS MOS better than her. The director conceded and said that Miyuki would handle the paper work, then cut the transmission, which was immediately reopened by Miyuki. She was pleased to hear her boss was all right, she said that the military told them that she was killed a skirmish.

"She nearly was." Said Stark in his usual cold lifeless tone as he recalled the moment.

"Whoa, chief. Who's the hunk?" Asked Miyuki.

"That's Stark. He's the one who saved me from being smothered in a vacuum." Replied Shion as she introduced him to Miyuki. The little inventor said that the department was in an up roar and that Shion has a lot of admirers. Meanwhile on the bridge, Hammer received a transmission about a battle that broke out in hyperspace.

"A battle in hyperspace!? Who's the moron that started that?! Hey, miss Vector, Raven get butts up here!" Bellowed Mathews just as the two of them entered the bridge.

"You don't have to shout we can hear you just fine." Replied Shion.

"Take a look at this." Said the captain as he showed them the battle in progress behind them. "Do either of you recognize any of those ships or agws?"

"I'm sorry, but none of them are familiar to me, but I'm surprise to see ships that small that could enter hyperspace." Replied Shion.

"I know one of them." Added Stark.

"Which one?" Asked Mathews.

"The one that just fired the plasma cannon shot. AC Dark Omega, piloted by Xander Dax, second in command of Apocolypse squad and smartest man alive. His IQ is in the five hundreds. Looks like I'll have to pull his ass out the fire, again." Replied Stark. In just a few moments, the small beige ship flew very close to the Elsa along with both ACs.

"So captain, are we going to join the party?" Asked Tony.

"It's none of our business." Replied Mathews.

Suddenly, the U-tic vessels opened fire on the Elsa, damaging her as they passed by. "Outer hull breached! Minimal damage to internal." Reported chaos.

"Captain, there's something big heading our way!" Yelled Tony.

"WHAT?! THEN GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Ordered Mathews. Tony moved the Elsa starboard to let a rather large autotech by, forcing herself dangerously near the hyperspace column wall. "It's all over if we hit the column wall!" Said Mathews. The ship grazed the wall and Mathews wasn't very happy at that. "You try to be nice and they walk all over ya. TONY!" He said.

"Yeah?" Replied the helm's man.

"I don't care who they are, any enemy of them is a friend of ours. And now we're making it our business!" Said Mathews.

"Yeah, that's more like it!" Replied Tony as he engaged the afterburners.

"What?! You're gonna take a ship like this in battle in HYPERSPACE?!" Panicked Allen.

"Hey, with the Elsa's logic drive and my top notch piloting skills, their nothing we can't handle!" Reassured Tony. The Elsa's portside Beam cannon opened up and fired at the enemy ships, this brought some breathing room to the little ship and it's escort. On board the Elsa, Stark went to the communication station and signaled his teammate out there.

"Lieutenant, this is Stark. Do you read?" Asked Stark.

'Boss? Man, where the hell are ya?' Replied Xander.

"On the transport that just pulled your ass out of the fire **again**! Now get that ship your escorting in this transport, I'll cover your ass." Said Stark.

'Right away, boss.' Replied Xander.

"Captain, prepare to open the catapult deck." Ordered Stark.

"Wait a minute! Give me one good reason why!" Asked Mathews.

"I've been fighting long before you were even an inch in your old man's cock, that's why." Replied Stark as he left for the aft hangar bay to get his fully loaded AC. By the time Mathews recovered from the low blow, Stark was already on the catapult deck in Black Plague. 'I'm in position. Open in!' He said while preparing for combat.

"You heard him, do it!" Ordered Mathews. So Tony operated the controls to open the catapult deck.

Outside, both Omega and Seraphim held back the enemy forces in time to see the Elsa open up just as planned. As Black Plague flew out, Xander noticed that Stark only had ONE machine gun on his AC. 'What the fuck is that pilot thinking!?' Yelled Nina as she saw the pitch black AC charge the U-tic forces.

"You are about to see the number one Raven in action, which is a extremely rare privilege." Replied Xander.

Inside Black Plague, Stark was about to unleash one of the two most dangerous things ever created by mankind.........a being known only as Chaos. "Alright, daemon. Show those pathetic weaklings your true power." Said Stark as the creature within awakened.

"These humans shall soon feel the wrath of the ruler of the Abyss!" Replied Chaos as he took control of his host.

On board the Elsa, Hammer activated the rear camera for the bridge crew to see what was going on. _'Please be alright.'_ Thought Shion as she saw the black mecha go towards the overwhelming enemy forces. As soon as Black Plague reached the enemies, it had seemed that the entire fabric of the space-time continuum tore out and yelled: 'SUPREME REAVER!' Just a few Pico-seconds later, the entire Hyperspace column wall behind the Elsa erupted in the most devastating series of explosions anyone has ever seen. "WHAT THE...?!" Yelled Shion in complete disbelief.

"I don't believe it! How could anything cause that?!" Asked Tony.

Suddenly the entire column started to go on the fritz, massive lightning bolts were circulating all over hyperspace, shorting out most of the Elsa's systems. Mathews decided that as soon as the small ship was inside they'd gate-out.

"Oh man! This is bad!" Said Hammer.

"What?" Asked Mathews.

"The Column's collapsing! We got to get out of here NOW!" Replied Hammer.

"We'll leave as soon those morons are inside!" Said Mathews.

"Captain, three of them are in...wait make that four." Conformed chaos.

"Roger that, closing catapult deck and exiting hyperspace." Said Tony as operated the switch to close the deck and gated-out the Elsa. When Shion heard that she ran towards the secondary hangar, hoping that Stark would be all right. When she reached the elevator, she pressed the call button multiple times out of worry.

'_Come on, come on. Why won't this thing go any faster!?'_ She thought as she continued to press the button. By the time the lift reached the first deck, Shion was about to blow a gasket. When it reached the lower deck, Shion ran towards the catapult deck with a whole lot of worry on her shoulders. As she entered the port side maintenance bay, she saw Stark and four other people enter from the prow side. "Stark, you're alright!" She said grabbing the attention of the five other people in the room.

"Of course, I am. It'll take much than a bunch of explosions to get rid of me." Replied Stark.

"So who are these people?" She asked. As if right on cue, Xander rushed forth.

"Greetings, I'm Xander Dax and who do I owe the pleasure." He said as he was about to do a baise-main on her right hand. Shion looked at the silvery-blonde woman behind him and she could see the woman's left eye twitch and electricity flowing through the person's body as if she was going to electrocute Xander. Shion reached back for her MWS, set it to taizer mode and shoved both nodes into his body sending well over five thousand volts of electricity through him.

"Hi, my name is Nina Windia. The one you just shocked to death is Xander, he's Ziggy and this is MOMO." Said the blonde woman as she extended her right hand and pointed to the respected person with the left.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Shion Uzuki." Replied Shion as she shook Nina's hand.

"I think we'll get along just fine, beside you saved me the trouble of shocking him into last week." Said Nina with a small smile. So the group headed to the Elsa's bridge where Mathews was waiting for an update, after giving a firm kick into the downed Raven's abs to get him to snap out of it.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Allen was going over the damage assessments throughout the ship. He concluded that the only thing holding the Elsa together was the space dust; so that was when Matthews said to plot course the nearest Dock Colony for repairs.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

While most of the personnel on the ship were in the lounge drinking, Stark, Xander and Nina were in one of the cabins and things weren't going smoothly. "Listen, you two. I'm not here to baby sit the both of you and if either you pull a stunt like that again, I'll make sure that you are both Court Martial!" Said Stark.

"Look, boss. We were hired by the Federation to rescue MOMO from the U-tic organization." Replied Xander.

"And did you get that mission cleared by Marshall Meyers?" Asked Stark.

"No, sir. We didn't." Replied Nina.

"AND YOU!" He spat at her. "I bet you didn't even pass the evaluation requirement!"

"Sir, I can vouch that she passed it and got registered. She is one of the best there is." Said Xander as he backed up his partner.

"Did she do the test at the extreme difficulty without getting hit?" Asked the top Raven.

"Uhhhh.........well..........ummm........." Stuttered Xander.

"I'll take that as a no. To be part of the elite, a Raven must go through the evaluation mission with the most basic parts from either Crest industries or Emeraud without suffering any damage or little at all." Explained Stark.

"If that is what it takes, I'll do right now!" Fiercely replied Nina.

"I got to admit, you got spunk. Dismissed!" He said while heading for the lounge to blow off some steam. When he entered the lounge, he took a seat at the far end. Soon after taking a seat KOS MOS brought him a drink, he thanked the android for the refreshment to calm his nerves. He remembered in that room that he felt Chaos trying to take control of him. Just when he took a sip from his drink, Shion sat down across from him with her drink.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"It was hell." He replied as he took another sip. He could actually feel himself calm down. "I literally chewed both of them up and I........."

"And you what?" She asked him.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." He told.

"Listen, Stark. You can tell me anything and I'll never think any less of you." She reassured him. Hearing that made him think a lot about his past, about the lies he told her. So he leaned forward.

"Meet me on the catapult deck, if you want to know the complete truth." He whispered in her ear that made her spine shiver. What would he want to tell her? She watched him as he left the lounge in complete wonder. After finishing her drink, she left the lounge after the number one Raven.

It didn't take her long to reach the meeting area, where Stark was waiting for her. When he saw her, she could see a mixture of seriousness and sadness in his face. "So what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

"The truth, the absolute truth." He replied deadly seriousness. "You might want to sit down for that."

"Okay, I'm all ears." She said while taking a seat on a small container.

"First off, I lied to you about most of my past. I was never enhanced; I wasn't born the normal way. I was created, created to be the deadliest weapon." He explained.

"You lied to me! How could you do this me?! I thought you had something for in that heart of yours!" She yelled with equal anger and surprise.

"I do have feelings for you, Shion! The reason I'm telling you this, is because I want to know if you'll still feel the same way you do about me when I tell you about my true past!" He replied.

"Then WHY did you lie to me?!" She asked.

"To protect you from myself." He solemnly replied. Hearing that made her speechless. "You see, my father was the leading scientific mind in genetic engineering, the best. He could splice the DNA of a frog and turn it into a human if he wanted. He created the Arch-Human project."

"The Arch-Human project? What's that?" She asked.

"It was design to create the ultimate living weapons. Creating infants with the power to destroy entire civilizations in one wave, if properly trained of course. I have nearly one hundred thousand unborn brothers and sisters, waiting to be born on board the Science Station Magellan. We were built gene-gnome by gene-gnome, only two were ever brought to life, myself and my brother." He continued while taking a seat next her.

"Then what happened?" She asked.

"My brother and I were experimented on. We were placed in sealed rooms, where the doctors infused different gas and atmospheres just to see what made us tick and making us suppressing all of our emotions to a state of non-existence." He explained as the nightmares of his past resurfaced. "The experimentations became more and more painful and inhuman, until one day."

".........What?" She asked knowing fully that she might regret it.

"They awaken something, deep inside of me. Sixteen years after being 'born', a daemon was released. The daemon lord Chaos, ruler of the Black Abyss. Soon after the creature awaken, I began slaughtering every single crewmember, military and civilian alike." He replied. Shion remembered the day that the first KOS MOS was activated, it killed almost everyone, even her first boyfriend, Kevin. "I even killed my own father. Then my brother and I fled the station for Earth, where we lost control of our demonic halves and went on a rampage. The Earth Government retaliated with nuclear weapons that proved highly ineffective against us and that day became known as the Great Destruction. That's right, I, Stark Xalon, am nothing but a mass murderer. I'll understand if you want to take your weapon and kill me on the spot." He waited for her to react harshly.

"I would never kill you Stark. Because if nuclear weapons proved useless, what are the chances of my weapon harming you anyway. And beside, think about it. The reason the demon awaken was because you were treated like an animal." She told him. "This is just completely overwhelming to hear about your past like that. But how did you manage to suppress Chaos' will?"

"I became a Raven. The battles satisfied the hungers, until I met Jessica. Just being near her calmed the hungers to almost a complete halt. I felt the barriers I've erected crumble like they are now." He replied with a calm sigh.

"Don't worry, Stark. I'll never leave your side." She said as she gave him a peck on his unshaven cheek. "By the way, you need to shave."

"Yeah, guess I do." He replied as he passed a hand on his chin.

"Well then thanks for telling me the truth, Stark. And good night." She said as she stood up and began walking away. "Oh, one other thing!"

"Alright, shoot." He replied.

"Did you and Jessica have sex?" She asked with her back turned towards him to hide her blushing face.

"Umm.........yeah, we kinda did, because we loved each other very deeply and we did use protection. Why do you ask?" He replied while blushing himself because of the awkward question.

"Oh, just curious. Good night!" She quickly said as ran off the catapult deck leaving a bewildered Stark.

'_She is one strange woman. Heck, she's even stranger than Jess when we had a serious talk like this. I better turn in as well it's pretty late.'_ He thought as he too left the deck.

2!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Deathblade: AND CUT! That's a wrap!

Carina: So this is Fallen Ravens, huh? (notices a very familiar character) Hey, isn't Stark in _'Will of a Snowflake'_ as well?

Deathblade: Yeah, so?

Carina: Then what is he doing here?

Deathblade: He's main character of this fic, unlike my other Armored Core fic, which Ami Mizuno.

Carina: I see.

Deathblade: Anyway, right now I got two people wanting the unedited chapter on my mailing list, which will be coming very soon. In the mean time, we got metal to burn, sparks to fly, the next Monster Garage Challenge is just around the bend!


	7. Chapter 7

Deathblade: Okay here's a recap of what happened last time: Chaos emerged and wiped out the entire U-tic attack force by unleashing his full power, Xander, Nina, Ziggy and MOMO joined up with the Elsa and Stark told Shion the truth about his past how he massacred billions of lives.

Carina: Time to get this chapter on the way!

* * *

"The essence of the Dragon within me may be feint, but it's still there. I just need to find a way to awaken it."  
Princess Nina Windia, Raven Pilot of the AC Dark Seraphim

* * *

Chapter 7: Daemon Rising

The next morning on board the Elsa, Stark woke up before every one else on board due to his training, the training he loathe to death, unable to go back to sleep he got up and went to the washroom to clean himself up and shave, as per Shion's request. He looked in the mirror and saw that he really did need to do what he's going to do. Stark looked at his right hand and began to focus. After a while of focusing, he could hear sickening bone snapping into place very painfully, which the sensation was completely dulled as most of the other feelings because of his childhood, and he could also see the skin tone change into something more demonic. By the time the transformation finished, the noise managed to wake up Hammer. He hurried to the washroom just in time to see the elite Raven with a clawed demon hand. The hand had black sharp claws and the outside half of the arm was covered in black trichinous scale-like armor plating. It went from the spiked elbow all the way to the back of the hand and down the fingers to form the claw-like nails. What he saw next was very surprising, Stark actually used the claw to shave without even cutting himself. By the time he was done, Hammer was in complete awe at the feat, plus he felt relieved to see the demon arm changing back into a human one and that was when the Raven spotted him. "What do you want?" Asked Stark in a very low and dangerous tone.

"Well something woke me up and I came here to what was going on." Replied Hammer fearing for his life. "Please don't kill me!"

"Why would I want to kill you?" Asked a quite puzzled Stark as he stared at him like he just grew a second head.

"Well I thought you'd want to keep this a secret and kill anyone that found out about it." Replied Hammer.

"Just keep this under your hat." Said the Raven as he simply walked passed him to the galley to fix something up and leaving a speechless navigator behind him. When he entered the galley, he saw Shion all ready there cooking breakfast for everyone; so he went to see if she needed any help. "Need a hand?" He asked scaring her a bit.

"Stark, you scared me." She replied with a hand over her heart to try to calm herself as she turned around. "Don't do that!" She added while being slightly irritated.

"You're up early." He said as he went next to her.

"Yeah, well something woke me up and it sounded like bones snapping." She replied while looking thoughtful and going back to cooking.

'_Damn!'_ He thought. "Sorry about that." He said. This drew Shion's attention towards him again and this time it had a little fear in her eyes.

"Was it Chaos?" She whispered.

"Only part of him. I used him to…well…look for yourself." He said. Shion took a closer look of him as noticed that he had indeed shaved. "Now why don't you go sit down while I cook?" He proposed. Shion was knocked speechless, he actually told to go sit down and volunteered to cook. The raven didn't even wait for her answer that he shooed her out of the galley into the mess hall.

In just a couple of hours, everyone, except Kos Mos, on board was in the mess hall enjoying their breakfast and they all thought that Shion out did herself this time. Some even asked for seconds, even thirds and fourths, because it was so good. "This is great, chief!" Exclaimed Allen.

"Yeah, Ms.Vector. You should really be the ship's official cook." Added Mathews.

"I agree. I haven't had food this good since I was five years old. Heck, the taste here even out classed the meals back then!" Confirmed Nina as she takes another fork full.

"Actually, Stark cooked. But I have to agree, he's a really good cook." Replied Shion as she took a bite from her plate.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Yelled everyone else and stared at the perfect Raven, who is sipping his extra large coffee.

"Xander?" Asked MOMO.

"Yeah, kid?" Replied Xander.

"You knew him for a long time, right?" Asked the young Realian.

"Yes and?" Replied the slightly annoyed raven.

"Well, did you know that he cooked this well?" Asked MOMO.

"Actually this is the first time I ever tasted his cooking and I can't believe that he's been holding out on us!" Replied Xander while being slightly pissed.

"Captain, how far away is the station?" Asked Stark as he changed the subject.

"We should be there in a few minutes." Replied Mathews.

Soon after breakfast, the Elsa docked with the colony for much needed repairs because of the last battle and due to the sudden collapse of an entire Hyperspace column. Nina got off the ship as soon as it docked for a much-needed shopping spree along with MOMO; the two of them got along very well just like a mother and a daughter should. The Windian bought enough food to replenish the Elsa's stocks for the long trip to Second Miltia. Shion also disembarked with the Arch-human for some quality time with him to learn more about him and his past. During their walk, Stark had some flashes go by his eyes in reality they lasted a few nano-seconds, but for him it seemed like hours. What he saw literally spooked him, for he saw Shion, pregnant, being held by one of the most powerful demons ready to finish her off. "Asmodeus………" He whispered.

"What?" Asked Shion as she brought him back.

"Huh, you said something?" He asked her.

"Who's Asmodeus?" She asked.

"Asmodeus is the ruler of the Ninth Hell and the demon that is fused to my brother." He replied. "Shion promise me, if you see my brother: run, don't ask questions just run."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I just had a flash about the future. He was holding you by the neck just about to finish you off." He replied. The young Vector employee was shock speechless at what the Raven said. "Plus I have a feeling that something terrible will happen. I don't know when or what, but something will happen. We should head back."

"I need to go buy a few things first so I'll meet you there." She said as she ran off to the store 'Talk to me' to get some new weapons for her agws. Stark simply shook his head and began walking back to the ship, but by the time he got there he felt that something wasn't right one bit. His gut instinct told him that the young Vector employee was in trouble and his gut was never wrong so he ran in the direction his gut told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shion was looking at the agws weapons parts in the store and there was a small group of men watching her every movement. For them she the most beautiful woman they ever laid eyes on. They wait for her to be alone in a secluded area of the store to grab her and have some fun with her. Once she was far away from the other costumers and the clerk, they made their move. One of them grabbed her and covered her mouth to muffle her screams for help as the other three cleared the way for the back alley for them to do their evil deed, but their victim wouldn't go without a fight because she kept kicking and scratching the nearest one. When one of them tried to reach up her skirt, he only got a strong knee in the face. "Hey! Would you two hold her legs?! That knee hurts dammit!" Said one of the would-be rapists. Unfortunately for them, someone came in the store looking for her and he had a worried look on his face, which quickly changed into a face with a look to send somebody or something thirty feet under and fast, and this person had very sensitive hearing and ran to the back of the store to where a door led to the back alley. There he saw an attempted rap on Shion. One of the rapists noticed him. 

"Heads up guys! We got company!" He said as let go of the girl. The others dropped what they were doing and focus their attention on the new arrival. "Beat it, kid! If you know what good for ya!"

'_Stark, you came to save me… Wait a minute, he looks somewhat different.'_ Thought Shion before it hit her. _'Oh no! Chaos took control!'_

"First of all, I'm not a kid foolish mortal. Second, you will all pay dearly for trying to defile her." Said Chaos in a deep guttural voice.

"Whose gonna stop us? You?" Asked other rapist. Chaos, who now controls Stark's body, simply brought out both demon claws and began walking towards them. Shion could actually see the black demonic aura emanating from him, she began crawling away without prying her eyes for the demon host.

* * *

Back on the Elsa, Nina and MOMO had just finished restocking the ship's supplies just the young Windian felt Chaos' aura. It was unlike anything she ever felt before, it was completely overwhelming. Energy level she felt on Perloma was an ant compared to this one. "Nina, are you alright?" Asked the Realian prototype as she looked on her face, which became completely white with fear.

* * *

On Perloma, Phantom was looking around the base to get to know the place. Even though he haven't been there a long time, he quickly developed a rather large distaste for the U.R.T.V. Albedo and his insane way of speech, but he had a slight fondness for Margulis' second in command, Pellegri. He then suddenly halted in mid-step as he felt a power he hadn't felt in centuries the energy of his brother. "I see, you are tapping into your demon's power, brother. You are going to need him, if you want to defeat me. Even though that is impossible! Mwahahahahaha!" He said.

* * *

In the alley, one of the rapist charged the demon morph raven, which was definitely NOT a smart move because Chaos evade the attack and quickly countered by sending his left claw deep into the bastard's back forcing a large quantity of blood out the rapist's mouth. Then he quickly removed his claw and slashed him into four pieces with one swipe. When the corpse touch the ground, a pool of blood quickly form where it laid. The others pulled out knifes to try to give them selves an advantage over the arch-human. Two of them charged him quite aggressively, but Chaos just moved his right to the left side of his body as if he was going to grab something. Just before the two of them reached him, he swung his arm so fast that looked like a blur. The two men saw a crimson line forming on their chests with blood seeping from it. When they looked at their target, they saw he was holding a great sword with one hand. The blade looked like forged by a flame that was fueled by the misery, despair, anguish and suffering of a billion souls in the fiery pits of the Black Abyss, because it had edges that only a bloodthirsty tyrant or even a wicked warlord would enjoy. The hilt of the weapon looked as if it were alive for it was made out of demon flesh along with the handle. The sword was called the Drach'Nyen, the blade of Chaos. "That's it? One swing from my sword and you stop? I didn't think that you pathetic mortals were that cowardly." Said Chaos as he prepared to attack again. "Now, DIE MORTALS!" Chaos swung his blade and hacked both of them in four pieces. The last one was probably the smart of the group, because he actually ran like hell. At that moment, Chaos return the body functions to Stark as his influence left along with the demon morphed arms. When the raven came to, he checked what Chaos did in his body that was when he spotted Shion cowering in a corner completely petrified with absolute terror. Even though she knew about Chaos, but she had no idea how dangerous he was. Stark walked up to her and knelt. He saw that the rapists managed to rip her uniform, which now show her black-laced bra and her panties, and ruined her nylon stockings.

"Are you alright?" He asked her worriedly. He could see that she was terrified of him because of the demon. "Sorry about Chaos, he always manages to take things a little far." Shion simply launched herself at him into his chest and began to cry, catching the raven by surprise. Stark wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her, while he planned of a way to get her back to the ship without drawing attention to them.

"I…I…I was scared. So frightened that I though that I was going to die by the hands of Chaos." She said between sobs.

"I was planning on introducing you to him peaceably, but those humans sped up the process. Come on, let's go back to the ship." He replied. He gave her a comforting hug, and then helped her up.

"Stark, how am I going to get there in my state of dress?" She asked. The raven thought about for a short, until he removed his jacket and handed it her.

"Here, put this on. It should big enough to cover any indecent areas, if you zip it up." He replied. Shion gratefully accepted the jacket. She slipped it on only to find that the article on clothing went down to her mid-thighs and she could only se the tip of her fingers, because it was around three sizes too big for her. She quickly zipped it closed and freed her hair from it's confinement. Even though it was black, she liked it, but she'll need to do some alterations to it, like shortening the sleeves and add a belt to it. She looked on the sleeves to see two emblems on them. On the left arm, she saw the Grim Reaper printed on it, while on the right; it was the insignia of the Ravens. (A/N: The second to last emblem or the last one from Armored Core Nexus, which are both acquirable on the Revolution disk.)

"Thank you, Stark. For lending me your jacket. And would you thank Chaos for me when you got the chance?" She asked.

"You're welcome and I think he'll appreciate it. By the way, I'm giving it to you." He replied as he placed an arm around her waist. Shion just placed her head on his chest calmly as they walked out the alley and head back to the docks. When they reached the Elsa, Allen greeted them but wondered why Shion was wearing Stark's coat and her stocking were full of holes, but Shion just grabbed hold of the raven with a sad look on her face, while Stark told him that a bunch of drunk tried to have fun with her, but he intervened and rescued her. Allen told them that shortly after Nina and MOMO returned and finished replenishing the ship's stocks; Nina collapsed, began trembling out of terror and her face turn white as a sheet.

'_Fuck!'_ Thought Stark at what Chaos did. "Is she alright?" He asked.

"Well Xander and chaos are taking care of now, trying to bring her out it. Man, whatever scared her must be powerful." Replied Allen.

"Are the repairs complete?" Asked Shion.

"No, the repair crews just started on the wiring. It'll be a couple of days AT least before we can continue our trip to Second Miltia." Replied Allen as he shook his head.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Good night!" She said as she went to the room she share with both Nina and MOMO. On her way, she saw Nina in some sort of fear-induced trance. She knew that the blonde woman had a right to be afraid, because she saw the extent to Chaos' power. When she entered the girl cabin, she saw MOMO watching some cartoons on the Elsa's holo-imager. Shion knew that Nina treated the Realian like a daughter, because last night the only female raven actually tucked her in. The Vector employee thought about having children of her own with Stark, but she also feared that the child she'd bare would be half-Abyssinal demon. When she reached the bunks, she unzipped the jacket and removed it. She neatly folded it on her bunk, and then removed the tattered remains of her uniform. She then held it in front of her to see if it could be patched up, but to her disappointment it was beyond repair, so she simply tossed it into the trash. She stood there looking at herself in her underwear to see if she had any injuries from the scuffle in the alley. She was relieved to see that she was unharmed physically. Then she slipped underneath the covers of her bunk, closed the curtains and went to sleep.

TBC………….

* * *

Deathblade: Okay, chapter 7 is now complete. 

Carina: Question: How powerful is Drach'Nyen?

Deathblade: Simple, it makes the Tetsaigua and Tokijin from Inuyasha seem like butter knives.

Carina: Oh.

Deathblade: Anyway tune in next time as the Cathedral ship comes into play and where Nina reveals her Windian heritage, plus her dragon-clan powers awakens.

Carina: In the meantime, we metal to burn! Sparks to fly! The next Monster Garage Challenge is, just, around, the bend!


	8. Chapter 8

Deathblade: Welcome back, to the somewhat action packed crossover fic.

Carina: Here's a recap on what happened. Shion almost got raped and Chaos, the King of all Demons, unleashed his fury on some pathetic little human jalukul, which was felt light years away by Phantom aka Asmodeus.

Deathblade: Time to have the Elsa leave the Dock Colony.

* * *

"It will soon be a wasteland."  
-Obsidion Glovald, Raven pilot of the AC Armageddon

* * *

Chapter 8: Chaos Rises

When Shion awaken from her nap, she saw Nina with some spare clothes in her arms. She looked much better than before, Shion thought how powerful Chaos was and wondered what would his full power be. "I saw your uniform and here take these. They should fit you." Said Nina as she placed her spare clothes on Shion's bunk. The young vector employee sat up to look at her new outfit, knowing fully that she was still in her laced underwear and ruined stocking.

"Thank you, Nina." Replied Shion.

"No problem. Beside we can't have you walking around half-naked all the time." Said the young Windian. "Well?"

"Well what?" Asked Shion.

"Aren't you going to get dress? Or am I supposed to it for you?" Replied Nina.

"No, it's just that I would like some privacy." Said Shion with a little embarrassment.

"What? We're both girls, Shion. Beside, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Replied Nina. "Don't worry, I'm not into other women." With that said, Shion got out of bed and removed her Swiss cheesed stocking to toss it into the garbage disposal. In just a few minutes, she changed into beige pants that fit her like a glove and a dark red low-back top. Her new outfit now went very well with the black jacket that she got from Stark, even though it was three sizes too big for her. The only things that didn't go with her new outfit were her shoes.

"Well what do you think?" Asked the youthful vector employee as she twirled once.

"Hmmm… You'll need new shoes to go with that little ensemble of yours." Replied the exiled princess as she gave Shion a once over. "And shorten the sleeves of the coat."

"I knew that much. Shall we?" Said Shion as she began walking out. It didn't take much to convince the Raven Pilot as she went after the short brunette.

Meanwhile in the bar of the Elsa, Xander and Tony were having a little bet. Xander said that he could drink two full glasses of beer before the hotshot pilot could finish his two tequila shots. Neither of them could touch each other's glasses and Tony would have to wait for Xander to finish at least one glass before drinking. Tony was about to drink his first shot until Xander placed his first empty glass up side down on top of his second shot. The Raven simply took both the money they betted and his second glass and walked away leaving an out-smarted Tony.

* * *

A few days later, the Elsa was now fully repaired and ready to go, as soon as the ship left the local Dock Colony it entered hyperspace towards Second Miltia. Mathews expected a calm trip, but it was not to be. Soon after entering the transfer column, powerful electrical sparks were encircling the ship. Hammer thought that the Column would collapse again, but Kos Mos simply said that something was trying to contact the ship in her usual monotone voice. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! If this keeps up we'll be pulled out of hyperspace!" Exclaimed Xander. True to his words, the Elsa did exit the column, but now they were in a whole fuck load of trouble, because they were inside an armada of Gnosis, there were millions of them if not billions. Upon instinct, Shion ordered Kos Mos to do an ultra wide spread Hilbert Effect in case they had to fight them. Suddenly, MOMO's, Shion's and chaos' hands started to glow an ethereal blue and Stark felt a strong pull in his mind. Then Tony lost control of the ship as it was pulled in, this was closely followed by a bright flash of light and it engulfed the three Ravens, MOMO, Shion, Kos Mos, Ziggy and chaos. Soon the eight of them found themselves inside a Gnosis Cathedral Ship, the largest known to date. Stark now felt an event bigger pull in his mind quite painfully, but somehow he also felt much stronger than before and he felt the urge to go to the source of the pull, so he began walking in the direction his gut told him. Shion saw that he was moving away and she and the other went after him.

"Stark, where are you going?" Asked Shion.

"Yeah, boss. Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Added Xander.

"I have exactly no idea where I'm going or what I'm doing. Just a hunch." Replied the Arch-human as he continued walking. Along the way, they noticed that the gnosis creatures that were roaming around getting out of their way, because they knew something that the humanoids didn't and it involved Stark and his altered-ego. As they walked the group slowly found out that the Cathedral Ship was Planet Ariandne, because there were cars, building and plants. The closer they got to the source of the pull, Stark got even more powerful and the few unlucky Gnosis that got in the way felt his fury.

"Nina." Whispered MOMO as she pulled on the windian's sleeve.

"Yes, MOMO was is it?" Asked Nina.

"I sense something terrible from him, like some sort of nightmarish creature stirring." Whispered the Realian.

"I know, like in both Perloma and Dock Colony. This presence feels so evil and frightening." Replied Nina as she gulped as she said the last part.

The group traveled until they reached a tall building with the doors locked securely. Wanting to go inside, Stark drew out Drach'Nyen and swung it strongly releasing a powerful energy wave at the doors. The attack was so powerful that it continued beyond the doors and completely and utterly destroyed everything beyond the doors, leaving nothing but a long and wide scar imbedded into the ground. "Now that is what I call overkill. Especially to open a door." Said Nina quite astonished.

"Power readings were off all known charts. Energy limit: Unknown." Said Kos Mos as she scanned the attack's power level.

"Unknown? How can anything be that powerful?" Asked chaos.

"We should proceed with caution around him. For he could easily destroy us with a stray thought if he wanted to." Warned Ziggy while being the voice of reason. The others quickly agreed to what the cyborg said.

The team soon reached an elevator going down. As they rode it downwards, Stark's power kept on rising far beyond of even Kos Mos' scanners. The lift ride quickly ended and they found themselves on an elevated circular platform with only a single path going around and with another elevator in the middle, but with the access ramp on the other side of the catwalk. After killing a few Lizardmen and Unicorn class gnosis, the party reached the elevator, but only to find it lowered to the bottom level. Nina knew was she had to do, she simply walked all the way back to the catwalk leaving most of her comrades clueless. "Nina, what are you planning to do?" Asked Shion.

"Something to I would be the only one to do without breaking anything. Did you ever wondered why I had slits in my shirt and jacket, well you're all going to find out." Replied the Windian as she took position to begin her run. "I suggest you all get the heck out of my way." Xander knew what she was going to do and moved aside.

"Let her do it. Don't worry she won't kill herself." Said Xander as he pulled MOMO with him. As soon the others were out of her way, Nina sprinted at high speed towards the roughly five hundred feet drop and dived into the hole headfirst. As she plummeted into oblivion at high speed, a pair of purplish-black wings, the reason why she was exiled from her people, sprouted from her back and gentility guided herself down to the bottom. Once she reached the ground, she activated the lift to raise it back to the others and on the way up she fluttered her dark wings and gave them a good stretch after not being able to use them in over a year. While stretching her feathery appendages, she failed to notice that the elevator had reached the top and the others, except for Xander, who already knew her secret, stared at her.

"What?" Asked the Windian cluelessly.

"How long did you have wings?" Asked an astonish Shion as she voiced the common question in almost everyone's mind.

"Since I was born. These wings are the reasons why I was exiled from my people and due to some stupid legend." Replied Nina as she said the last part with much anger. "Anyway, we better get going." She added to change the subject. The others boarded the lift as it started it's decent.

Along the way down, Stark felt a very painful pull in the back of his mind, it was so painful that it took a lot of willpower to prevent it from showing. Shion slowly moved towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Asked a worrying Shion.

"Honestly, I don't know. All I know is that the deeper we go, the stronger it gets." Replied Stark as an even stronger tug struck.

"_Is Chaos trying to surface forcefully?_" Whispered Shion trying to help him relax but with little effect.

"Who…knows…" He replied as he tried to stay conscious due to the intense pain is his skull.

The lift soon touched the bottom and lowered the security gates to let them off, the group got off leaving Stark and Shion behind. Xander looked back to them and wondered what was going on between them. "Hey Boss, you alright or something?" Asked Xander dragging everyone's attention to the pair.

"It's nothing. Just a little headache." Lied Stark. Everyone seemed to believe except the two Ravens.

'_Why would he flat out lie to us? Doesn't trust us enough?'_ Thought Nina.

The group continued on until they reach the Zohar, there everything went to hell. Stark literally collapsed to his knees as the pain became unbearable. He let out a painful cry focusing the attention of everyone to him. "Stark! What's wrong!" Demanded Shion as she kneeled down next to him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled out as he shoved her away from him. They could now see a death black aura forming around him. "I'm taking control of this body now. If he persisted, we would have both been destroyed." He added in a more guttural tone. The hand that was supporting him on the floor ripped through the reinforce duradium, the same alloy uses on capital ships, plating like it was butter. Suddenly a pair of black bat-like wings sprouted from his back. The wings covered his body as he began to change.

"Holy shit." Said Xander as he readied his weapon. "This is bad."

"This power is beyond anything I've ever felt before. Even Death Evan pales in comparison." Added Nina as she placed MOMO behind her.

"Who are you?" Asked chaos.

"Me? I am the Butcher of Magellan, the Beginner of the Great Destruction, the Ruler of the Black Abyss, the King of ALL Demons, the PERFECT Weapon Mankind Created. I am……CHAOS!" He yelled as he wings suddenly spread out to reveal the demon's true form. The demon had black chitinous armor that made him invulnerable against every known conventional weapons and attacks in the mortal realm, chitinous clawed hands and feet, blood red eyes, teeth that were scalpel sharp, still stained with the blood of the millions of victims prior, and the death black face was very angular as if made to strike fear in the hearts of mortals. Shion was literally crawling away, knowing first of his prowess and power, while the others took a combat stance. "So you wish to fight me? So be it." He said as he drew out Drach'Nyen and flew upwards.

* * *

Deathblade: Well, that's it for now. Damn writer's block. DAMN YOU TO HELL!

Carina: Oh well, see ya'all next time on Fallen Ravens when the team battles the demon lord, Chaos. R and R.


	9. Noitce

September 19 2007: I regret to inform everyone, but as of This morning at 9 AM, Local eastern time, my main hard drive died. There fore, I have lost almost everything; every single nearly finished chapters I planned to upload are gone for good. Now I have to start from scratch, so wait up for me to update.

Also, I have place the following fics up for adoption. If interested PM or email me.

Fallen Ravens (Armored Core/Xenosaga)

Quest for True Friendship (Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy X/X-2)

Last Raven (Armored Core/Star Ocean TTEOT)

Last Raven Seed Factor (Armored Core/Gundam Seed)

Give these fics a good home.


End file.
